


One More Chance

by ohnoscarlett



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by “Gotta Be You”.  Ugh, I don’t even.  <i>“The mess I made upon your innocence...”</i>  Louis may be no innocent, but Liam is a premature ejaculator.  They work it out.  I’m sorry, Liam.  *headdesk*</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

TITLE: One More Chance  
AUTHOR: [](http://ohnoscarlett.livejournal.com/profile)[**ohnoscarlett**](http://ohnoscarlett.livejournal.com/)  
BANDS: One Direction  
PAIRING: Louis/Liam  
WORD COUNT: 1800  
RATING: NC-17  
WARNINGS: Sex. Lots of it.  
SUMMARY: Inspired by “Gotta Be You”. Ugh, I don’t even. _“The mess I made upon your innocence...”_ Louis may be no innocent, but Liam is a premature ejaculator. They work it out. I’m sorry, Liam. *headdesk*

  
“ _I’m sorry._ ”

Liam’s gasp was followed so closely by Louis’ that the sounds were practically as one.

“It’s alright, love,” Louis said softly, easing back slightly and glancing down to where a damp patch spread across the front of Liam’s trousers. He hadn’t even gotten a hand on him yet. _He hadn’t even gotten the zipper down._

Liam’s cheeks flamed furiously and he refused to meet Louis’ eyes.

Louis bumped his knuckles against Liam’s hip and leaned back in until he could rest his forehead on his shoulder, his fringe tickling Liam’s ear. Liam sighed shakily.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Louis interrupted, fingers tightening at Liam’s waist. “ _Don’t_ ,” he said again, more gently. “I’m overwhelming; I get it.”

Liam huffed out a laugh in spite of himself. Louis pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw and dug his fingers in a bit as he stepped back. Liam’s head hung low between his shoulders, and Louis was struck with a feeling low in his gut that he couldn’t identify.

***

Louis startled as come slicked over his tongue and across his lips, Liam shaking beneath his hands. They had been doing so well; weeks of torturously slow and careful progress. Louis had finally been able to get into Liam’s pants, touch him and tease him, explore without Liam losing control. But Louis’ mouth was too much, and Liam was coming before he could do more than breathe hotly on Liam’s damp skin and suck the head between his lips.

“Oh god,” Liam moaned. His fingers curled around the base of Louis’ skull, scratching gently.

Louis sat back on his heels and licked his lips, chasing the _salty musky sweet_ taste on his skin. Liam followed his every move, his eyes still dark and aroused. Louis swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, his tongue poking out to catch a tiny bit at the corner, cleaning up as best he could without actually getting up.

Liam’s cock twitched.

Louis arched an eyebrow inquiringly, a smirk sliding across his lips as Liam blushed faintly, looking away.

“ _Oho_ , is that how it is?” Louis wondered, cocking his head teasingly and waiting for Liam to come back, so to speak.

Liam traced the seam of Louis’ lips with his thumb.

“Your mouth, Lou, I—“ Liam gasped as Louis nipped the tip of his finger, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I want—I want… more.”

“Yeah?” Louis breathed against Liam’s palm.

Liam simply nodded and tugged Louis closer.

Louis shouldered Liam’s knees further apart, leaning in to nose at his cock, half hard again already. Louis glanced up at Liam to find him watching intently, looking down his body at Louis kneeling between his legs. Louis maintained the eye contact even as he dipped his head to suck down Liam again. Liam groaned low, his eyes slipping shut and hips rolling deliciously under Louis’ hands. Louis gripped him tight to keep him still, and Liam moaned as if he had done something particularly dirty.

“You like that?” Louis asked, letting Liam’s cock slip out. “Want me to hold you down? Suck you til you come down my throat?” Liam’s cock twitched wetly and Louis smirked. “Then I want to fuck you, Li. Make you come again with me inside you.” His fingers trailed lightly up the insides of Liam’s thighs, making him squirm and nod. “You think you can do that?”

“You want?” Liam asked breathlessly.

“We haven’t—if you don’t—“ Louis backtracked carefully.

“No, please,” Liam begged, back arching. “ _Lou_.”

“Shhhh, I’ve got you.” Louis stretched up for a kiss before bending down again.

Liam was still soft enough that Louis could take his entire length into his mouth. He loved it, as did Liam, gauging from the way he whimpered and writhed. Louis smiled around the cock in his mouth, ignoring the way his own was straining in his trousers.

Louis relished the way Liam’s cock slowly lengthened. He sucked hard, dragging and curling his tongue until Liam cried out and pulled his hair. Louis shrugged and Liam buried his fingers in his hair, gentle pressure urging him on. Louis hummed and Liam’s hips bucked. Louis held him down, fingers pressing into Liam’s flesh hard enough to bruise until Liam came with a strangled shout.

Liam pulled Louis up into his arms and kissed him soundly.

“That’s more like it,” Louis said cheekily, lips sliding along Liam’s jaw. “First one doesn’t count.”

“Guess so?” Liam replied, sinking back into the cushions and groping Louis almost as an afterthought.

“My turn, Li?” Louis asked, arching into his touch. “There were promises made.”

“There were, indeed,” Liam agreed with a squeeze.

“We don’t have to—“ Louis rolled his hips hopefully.

Liam stilled him long enough to undo his trousers. Louis wiggled out of them on his own, with Liam chuckling in his ear.

“Won’t think it’s so funny in a minute,” Louis said darkly, pulling Liam to his feet and guiding him over to the bed.

“Oh? Won’t be laughing with your dick up my arse?”

“ _Liam!_ ” Louis pretended to be scandalized as he watched Liam stretch languorously and scratch at his belly.

Liam smiled as Louis climbed onto the bed and proceeded to crawl all over him. It was much the same as it ever was with Louis, half wrestling, half tickling, with biting and nipple twisting thrown in for good measure, until he reached for the lube hidden under the pillow. Liam froze for a moment, watching Louis uncap the bottle and drizzle it over his fingers. Their eyes met once the top snapped closed.

“Go on, then,” Liam said, chin raised defiantly, daring Louis to continue.

“You sure?”

“Why not?”

Louis opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed it again and pressed his lips together in a scowl. They looked after each other—they all did—and for all that Liam seemed the responsible one, and Louis the mischievous one, Louis would never, _never_ get Liam into something he’d seriously regret. Louis simply nodded silently, then reached between Liam’s legs.

Louis was clearly a genius. It didn’t take long before Liam was tugging at any bit of Louis he could reach; his arms, his hair, his ear at one point. He was ready.

“Haven’t you ever..?”

“Not all of us are grown perverts, Lou.”

“Grown, no.” Louis kissed the inside of Liam’s knee and did something twisty with his fingers that had Liam scrabbling at the sheets. “Don’t you like?”

“Oh, yes, yes.”

“Then why—“

“Give it a rest, Lou; just fuck me already.”

“If you insist.”

Louis rarely shut up, so the moment he took kneeling between Liam’s splayed legs looking forlorn and oddly silent got Liam’s attention. Liam propped himself up on his elbows and waited. It was never good to force Louis to talk. He would. The hard part was getting him to stop.

Liam wondered if it was something Louis did, just take a moment before the actual sex to contemplate, or whatever. Liam looked him over, and felt his treacherous cock stir again, just seeing what Louis had to offer. He was well fit, and kind of tan. His shoulders were fantastic, and his legs went on for days. Liam loved his blue eyes and how they crinkled when he smiled. Louis had wonderful hands and a beautiful mouth, not to mention a tight ass. Liam grinned, but it fell.

It went on too long.

“What’s the matter?” Liam asked softly, sitting up to reach for Louis’ hands.

“I can’t,” Louis replied.

“Oh.” Liam couldn’t help that his voice sounded small.

“No, _Li,_ ” Louis gripped Liam’s hands tightly, keeping him close. “It’s not anything you—“

“Then why not?” Liam whined.

Louis mumbled something.

“What?”

“Don’t have any condoms,” Louis said again.

“I beg your pardon?” Liam was incredulous. “Are you kidding?”

“We were literally two seconds out, you think I would give up a shag on a lark?”

“Fuck it.” Liam slumped back on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Li.”

“Do it anyway.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, let’s have a go,” Liam stated, gesturing at himself.

“But—“

“Nobody’s going to end up pregnant,” Liam argued. “And we’re both… healthy. I haven’t been… and you haven’t been… Um. Unless—“

“No,” Louis shook his head. “No one. Not for—not for a while.”

“And Paul tells me I did _not_ in fact have Chlamydia from that koala…” Louis grinned down at him through his fringe and Liam relaxed a bit. “So just fuck me already, Louis.”

“This is not how I thought this would go,” Louis said, shaking his head.

“Only bloke on the planet without a score of condoms stashed in their flat, honestly,” Liam sighed.

“This evening was far more successful than anticipated.”

“Clearly,” Liam replied, wrapping one leg around Louis’ waist and trying to drag him closer.

“You’re sure?”

“You’re going to argue?”

Louis jumped when Liam reached for his cock. His erection was flagging a little, but Liam’s stretch for the lube and subsequent slick hands got it back in no time. Liam’s body gave easily, and soon they were nose to nose, Louis buried deep.

Louis waited for Liam to tell him he was ready, but impatiently. He laughed at Liam’s shocked face, and murmured endearments and praise scattered with kisses and dirty things all pressed into Liam’s skin. When he moved, Liam’s breath came in gasps and moans, and Louis bent to catch them in his mouth. It was glorious, Liam hot and tight around Louis’ hard length, and he gave as good as he got, hips rolling and legs hitching up to get Louis ever deeper, deeper.

Louis wanted to see Liam’s face, wanted to see it all. Liam’s cock bobbed between them, bouncing stickily off Liam’s belly. Louis pressed against Liam’s knees, bending his body and opening him up wide. He slowed his pace briefly, just so he could watch the slide of his cock as it disappeared into Liam and then tell him all about it in filthy detail.

They shifted again and Liam practically shouted, his back bowing off the bed as Louis hit his prostate. Louis grinned with every snap of his hips as Liam keened and bit down on his own fist. He could feel Liam’s body tightening up as his orgasm neared. When he looked, Louis could see Liam’s cock leaking, aching for release. Louis gave it to him.

Liam came with a cry, followed so quickly by Louis that he hadn’t time for negotiation. He just collapsed, spent, on Liam’s chest.

“I forgot to ask how you wanted it,” Louis said, wincing as he pulled out gingerly. Liam frowned, shaking his head. “Did you want me to come inside?” He traced gently along Liam’s swollen rim until he squirmed. “Or did you want me to pull out?” Louis straightened and waggled his softening cock at Liam before leaning down and licking a stripe up his cheek while Liam squawked and batted at him.

“You’re rather forgetful,” Liam replied, tucking up alongside Louis and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It’ll get better.”

“It will,” Liam agreed.


End file.
